iHave Secrets
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Freddie has some deep secrets which Carly and Sam want to find out about. Once they do find out about Freddie's secrets, their friendship is put to the ultimate test. What is his secrets? Find out in this story of iHave Secrets. RxR. Warning: Bad Humor
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Second iCarly fan fic.

* * *

Freddie's POV

I breathed out the smoke and saw it swirl above my head in front of my face. My watch beeped and I looked at the time seeing that I'm almost late for iCarly. I dropped my unfinished cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to put out of the ashes. I sprayed on cologne, probably a little too much but I didn't care and I walked in the Groovy Smoothie, to order a Cherry Slam to get the cigarette smell out of my mouth.

After I bought my smoothie, I walked to Carly's apartment, hoping that I can make it in time for iCarly, instead of being late, like last time. I ended up singing a song that I had in my head.

"_I'm not sober all the time, _

_you bring me down, at least you try,_

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't, I don't want you_

_I'm must be running out luck_

_Just cause not drunk enough to fuck,_

_It took so long to see_

_You walked away from me,_

_When I need you_

_It took so long to see_

_You walked away from me_

_Wake up, I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before,_

_Where the hell are you,_

_When I need you?_

_Wake up, I'm pounding on the door,_

_I won't you hurt you anymore,_

_Where the hell are you, _

_When I need you?"_

I sang, and then entered Carly's apartment. I put my smoothie down on the coffee table and walked up to Carly's apartment.

"_I'm not angry all the time, _

_you push me down at least you try._

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't want you._

_It took so long for me to see_

_You walked away from me_

_When I need you."_

I stopped singing and then entered the iCarly studio.

No one's POV

Carly and Sam was in the studio waiting for Freddie.

"Where's Freddie?" Carly asked. "He's never late. Except that one time he was watching TV."

"He'll be here." Sam said and Carly looked at the time on her watch.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six-" Carly said worriedly, and Freddie burst in through the door. Freddie grabbed his camera, turned it on and pointed at the two girls, who started the web show.

* * *

Freddie is putting his equipment up, when Carly and Sam walked up, watching him.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Where were you?" Carly asked.

"At the Groovy Smoothie, talking to one of my friends." Freddie answered, half telling the truth, then went in an alley to smoke.

"Oh." Carly said. "When do we get to meet him?"

"How do you my friend's a guy?" Freddie asked.

"Because you can't get a girl to willingly talk to you." Sam said. "And me and Carly talk to you, because we're the only ones who hang out with you." Freddie just stared at her, ignoring that comment.

"Anyway, the person that I was talking to, is a guy, and he gets really shy." Freddie said. _Lies. Mason doesn't get shy, he's really random and gets louder than Sam, when someone pisses him off._

"So when do we get to meet your nerd friend?" Sam asked.

"He's not a nerd. He isn't even in the AV club." Freddie said.

"Do we get to meet him?" Carly asked and Freddie groaned. He knew Carly is boy crazy and would try to get Mason to date her.

"I'll call him and see if he wants to come over." Freddie said, and the two girls left. He wondered why Carly somehow talked him into letting Mason come over, and knew Mason's crush on his best friend Rachel will never fade, but he isn't obsessed with her.

Freddie took out his cell phone and started to call Mason, feeling weird inside, wondering if he will come over to Carly's apartment.

"What?" Came Mason's reply, and he started at his cell phone.

"Well, thanks for the nice rain of sunshine." Freddie said. "Do you want to come over to Carly's apartment?"

"No." Mason said.

"Fine, I guess I will have to tell them that you're in Foster Care due to a cheerleader that raped you, when you were ten." Freddie said.

"That never happened." Mason said.

"Oh well." Freddie said. "I guess that they'll have to feel sorry for you, which I know you hate."

"You wouldn't dare." Mason said, threatening Freddie.

"I do dare." Freddie said and smiled knowing that Mason, will come, just to prove Freddie wrong.

"Give me the directions and apartment number." Mason ordered, in a threatening voice that would make Sam's threats seem like compliments.

* * *

A/N: I don't own the song Wake Up by Three Days Grace.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got a review asking if this is a different story or sequel. This is a different story due to Mason and Rachel's age. They're both sixteen in this story and in my other story they were eleven.

* * *

Freddie and Sam looked at Carly's clothes. Carly is wearing a black short skirt just below her butt and a white shirt that showed her stomach with black boots.

"Why so fancy?" Freddie said disgusted that Carly doesn't know Mason and she's dressing like that.

"I don't know." Carly said and Freddie rolled his eyes. Someone knocked on the door and Carly skipped to the door. Freddie is confused to that and Carly opened the door. Mason stood there and looked at what Carly is wearing. Mason looked at Freddie and the tech producer soon found himself in the iCarly studio.

"Why is your friend dressed like she wants to get raped?" Mason said.

"Wait, how did you-" Freddie said confused and wondered how Mason somehow got them in the studio very fast. Freddie remembered being in the living room and he somehow popped up in the studio.

"Seriously. Does she want to get raped?" Mason said referring to Carly.

"What makes you think that?" Freddie said confused.

"If she takes on step outside this apartment building some strange guy will wrap his arms around her waist and say 'hey pretty baby, do you want to go have some fun in alley or something?'" Mason said in a weird deep voice that made Freddie laugh. "My mom doesn't even dress like that and she's a stripper." Freddie looked at him and they walked down the stairs. Carly and Sam looked at the two.

"So. Tell us a little about yourself..." Carly said and paused wondering what Mason's name was.

"Mason." said Mason and Carly nodded.

"Tell us about yourself." Carly said.

"I'm not in the AV Club. Every time Freddie says something smart I get confused and think he is speaking in an alien language." Mason said.

"Oh. Anything else." Carly said.

"I play the electric guitar." Mason said and Carly smiled.

"Anything else." Carly said and Mason looked at Carly wishing she'd stop bugging him.

"I got my dad arrested when I was ten." Mason said and sat on a purple chair at the counter. Mason looked down remembering the memories he wished would go away.

Flashback

_Ten year old Mason walked down a sidewalk in a bad part of the town holding a smoothie and heard a scream from inside an ally he walked past. Mason walked backwards to the ally and looked inside the ally seeing a woman on the ground. A man stood over the woman and pulled out a knife. The man started stabbing the woman eighty times and Mason looked at the pool of blood forming from the woman. Mason looked closely recognizing that the woman was his dad's girlfriend and he looked at the man seeing that is was his dad. Mason dropped his smoothie and took off running trying to keep his food he had at the Groovy Smoothie down. Mason kept replaying what he saw in his head and Mason sat on the curb wondering why his dad stabbed his girlfriend. All of a sudden felt someone forcefully turn him around and looked at his dad who had blood on his shirt._

"_Tell anyone what I did and I'll stab you in an ally." Mason's dad said and left. Mason looked at blood splats on shirt and he didn't want to get stabbed in an ally. Mason looked down crying wanting to get the bad images out of his head and he closed his eyes to get his breathing back to normal but he only saw blood._

End Flashback

Mason looked up seeing Carly, Sam, and Freddie looking at him worried.

"Sorry. I was having an flashback." Mason said and wished he never saw his dad murdered someone.

"What was your flashback about?" Carly said and Mason looked at Carly.

"I don't feel like talking about it." Mason said.

"Come on." Carly said.

"No." Mason said.

"Please. For me?" Carly said in her pouting voice and Mason just stared at her. Mason was about to reply and someone knocked on the door. Freddie walked to it and Rachel stood there about to chew on a lock of her pinkish hair. Rachel lowered the lock of hair and skipped in. Freddie closed the door.

"Fine don't high five me. I see how it is." Freddie said messing around. Rachel looked at Freddie.

"How about a hug? A hug is better." Rachel said and the two hugged each other never letting go which made Mason feel jealous. Mason didn't show it.

"So I saw Ms. Gonzalez at Charles' Jr. (A/N: Parody of Carl's Jr.) We said hi to each other and my mom said 'who is she? She's way to good for you.' I said she was my math teacher and we came home my mom said 'you got to admit Ms. Gonzalez is a pretty young looking teacher.'" Mason said.

"Wow." Sam said and smiled.

"When I was thirteen I got sent to court for bringing stuff to school." Mason said. "There was a lot of cute girls in there." Rachel looked at Mason and let go of Freddie.

"I didn't see you there." Rachel said and Mason looked at her with his eyes showing hurt but Rachel didn't notice.

"It's OK. I'm used to being silent." Mason said.

"Silent? You got us kicked out of the dentist building because you thought they were going to kill when they were going to kill you by putting the nitrous oxide mask on your face." Freddie said and Mason stared at Freddie will a blank face at the word nitrous oxide also known as laughing gas.

"How?" Sam said interested in what Mason did to get them kicked out.

"Before they placed the mask on his face he started to yell 'help me, they're trying to suffocate me. Help.'" Freddie said and they looked at Mason.

"I didn't know. Why else would they name the place St. Agony's Dentist Center?" Mason said and turned to the computer. Mason typed in SplashFace and typed in something. Mason clicked on a video and it loaded up. The video played playing weird chimes and the group gathered around to see Sam eating an ice cream cone.

"What're watchin'?" The captions said in front of Sam and the camera turned to Freddie.

"An awesome video." The captions said in front of Freddie and the camera turned to the computer. The chimes started to play and Mason's started deep breathing. A picture of Sam and Freddie appeared on the screen of the computer.

_Oh crap, no not Barney! What the fuck?_ Mason thought in his head and got a look from Rachel who is concerned. Mason looked at another picture of Sam looking at Freddie in the studio. The picture changed to Freddie having his hand on Sam's shoulder against the wall. The picture changed to Freddie and Sam in the living wearing shirts with their names on it. The camera changed to Sam and Freddie looking at each other. Sam seemed annoyed and the chimes continued

"I love you." A voice sang and the camera turned to the computer screen where Sam is little holding Freddie's muscle where Freddie is smiling. "You love me." The picture changed to Sam holding a bowel and has the spoon in the bowel. Sam and Freddie is smiling. "We're best friends," the picture changed to Sam having her head on Freddie's shoulder smiling widely. Carly has her cheek on Freddie's shoulder along with her hands and Spencer has his face on Freddie's head. "Like friends should be. With a-" The music sounded like it got interrupted and the camera changed to Sam that's shocked

"WTF." Was in front of Sam. A guitar played a chord and drums started to play. "This video makes me sick. Better yet you do." Sam grabbed Freddie's arm squeezing it tightly and Freddie managed to get his arm back. Freddie held his arm.

"I didn't make the video." The captions said in front of Freddie and the two looked at the computer. The group is laughing.

"Who made this video?" Sam said and Mason scrolled down.

"Someone with an account called Fishstix1987." Mason said.

"What's the video called?" Carly said.

"I'll check." Mason said.

"Hurry." Carly said and Mason looked at her.

"Stop rushing me!" Mason yelled at her and Carly got a weird look on her face. "Sorry. I mean stop rushing me." Mason scrolled up and looked at the title.

"It's called 'What if Sam and Freddie watched a Seddie video?'" Mason said and smiled. Mason actually found the video cute and looked down knowing that he got scarred for life for witnessing his dad murder someone.

* * *

A/N: Chapter is up along with a sucky ending.


	3. Chapter 3

No one's POV

Mason is looking at Freddie's mom after he came over with Carly, Sam, and Rachel.

"Please take a tick bath." Freddie's mom Marissa said.

"Tick bath?" Mason whispered to himself confused and looked at Marissa. "What is a tick bath?"

"To get rid of the ticks." Marissa said.

"What ticks?" Mason said even more confused.

"They hide in your leg hair." Marissa said and Mason got a weird look on his face. Rachel is trying to keep from laughing.

"How do you know if I have leg hair? Are you stalking me?" Mason said.

"No." Marissa said and Mason just stared at her. "What about tick lotion?" Mason is disgusted.

"I'll wake up Freddie." Mason said and went to Freddie's room. Sam, Carly, and Rachel are looking at Marissa. They heard a thump. "Get your butt in gear and you better be in that living room in three seconds before I drag you in there!" Freddie ran out of his room stumbling a little.

"That was mean." Freddie said.

"That's how my dad woke me up half the time. Sometimes my dad threw a thick hardcover book at me and he sometimes pulled me out of my bed." Mason said.

* * *

Mason's POV

"You're dad is violent." Freddie said and my thoughts went to my dad stabbing Candace eighty times with a big knife.

"You have no idea." I said and sometimes wished I never saw what I did. The sad thing is that I never told Rachel about my dad stabbing his girlfriend, I mean I told Rachel that I decided to move in with my mom but that was a lie, when I went to school I never went to P.E because I felt dirty and gross due to watching my dad murder is girlfriend also keeping it as a secret to. Not very fun at all and I decided to get out of my thoughts. "Does anyone else smell chlorine?" I sat on the couch next to a pillow that made me uncomfortable and I looked at Freddie that smelled his shoulder.

"Yeah. I thought I was the only one that did." Sam said. I knew that Freddie was at a pool party at night because I was there knowing everything that happened because I don't drink or smoke because I know it's bad for your health. I know not to let myself go that far and I looked at Freddie.

* * *

Freddie's POV

Ok I can't remember anything that happened last night and I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday. Maybe Mason might help me remember.

"So where were you last night?" Carly said in that annoying sweet sickening voice and I looked at Mason that seemed like he wanted to throw up after Carly said that.

"I don't remember." I said telling the truth and remembered that I went to a pool party. If Carly and Sam found who knows what they'll do to me. I mentally shuddered worried.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the sucky chapter. I'm getting ideas for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie's POV

I'm sitting on my trying to figure out what happened at the party and why I smell of chlorine. I know chlorine is what you put in pools and why do I smell like I was in a pool. Pool party! Ok. What happened at the pool party? Think. I remember drinking a lot or something. Mason drank soda and that's all. Maybe he's planning on trying-out for the football team because he tackles people down like an all-star NFL quarter backer or something. Ok. Getting off track. Let's see. I remember jumping in the pool in my boxers. Think harder. All of a sudden the memories crashed into my head like two tidal waves colliding into each other.

Flashback

_I'm standing in a pool in my boxers and with a girl on my shoulders wearing her bra and panties. Disturbing thought and I looked at her._

"_You're going down." I said. _

"_But we're on the same team." The girl said._

"_Then you're going down with me." I said and a boy with a girl on his shoulders is standing in front of me. The two girls started to have a girl fight slapping each others hands. They grabbed each others arms and fell to the side. We started to laugh and got out of the pool._

End flashback

The other stuff is a blur, a colorful blur and I'll talk to Mason about what happened. Hopefully he knows what happened and I was about to leave but realized I need to talk a shower. I gathered my clothes and went to my bathroom making sure to talk a quick one that way my mom won't make me take a tick bath which I hate. Now my mom is trying to make Mason take a tick bath. Disturbing.

Mason's POV

I'm in a park sitting on a bench trying to think of something other then Candace's bloody body and tried to think of Rachel. For some reason I'm thinking less and less of her. Maybe my crush is fading and all off a sudden someone sat next to me. I looked at who it is and saw Rachel.

"What do you want?" I said in a surprisingly mean tone which I didn't mean to use.

"Wow. Thanks for the nice rain of sunshine." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Sorry. I had no idea I was going to say that in a mean tone." I said apologizing which is a big deal. For me. I never apologize to people. What's wrong with me? I don't know.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I stared at Mason that seemed deep in thought and why was he mean to me. I found his thinking face cute. So I have a crush big deal. Maybe more than a crush. We've been friends for twelve years and some people ask if we were dating when we're not due to how we kind of acted.

"So. I heard that you accidentally blew the microwave up." I said trying not kiss him in a surprise attack or freak him out.

"Yeah. I threw an apple at the TV and it hit the bottle of root beer, causing it to-" Mason said and I threw my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips on his taking him by surprise and I became surprised when he kissed me back. We deepened the kiss and his mouth tasted like Hot Cheetos. I cupped his cheek and placed my hand in his hair which is shocking because his hair is softer than it looks.

* * *

Freddie's POV

I walked to the park to see Rachel and Mason making-out on the bench. Rachel placed her hand on Mason's cheek and placed her hand in Mason's hair. I continued watching them and I walked up trying to get the image out of my head.

"Hope I'm not interrupting your make-out session." I said making them pull away from each other and I looked them.

"Do you know how to knock?" Rachel said.

"There's no door. I walked up." I said. "I just wanted to ask Mason a question."

"Ok." Mason said and I noticed Rachel seemed upset. Probably because I interrupted her trying to shove her tongue down Mason's throat or something. I sat on the bench and looked at Mason.

"Why can't I remember something at the pool party." I asked.

"You were drunk." Mason said and some of my memory came back.

Flashback

_I looked at the pool seeing it bubbling for some reason._

"_This is the biggest hot-tub I ever seen!" I yelled and ran. I jumped where the bubbles are and everyone else jumped in cheering._

End Flashback

"Wow." I said shocked at that and I so need a cigarette right now. Mason and Rachel are looking at me.

"You never told your two friends you smoke?" Mason said shocked.

"I said that out loud?" I said.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"When are you going to tell them?" Mason said.

"I don't know. If I did, Carly would freak and try to get me help or something. Sam would laugh and be meaner to me than usual." I said. "And that would make me smoke more I guess."

"Ok." Mason said and I stood up. I walked down the corner of the street and thought about if I should tell my friends about me smoking. I think I'll keep it to myself for a little while longer.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay I'm busy with school and having ideas then deleting them. Oh. Here's some Mason and Rachel romance.


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie's POV

Ok I know Mason knows what really happened at the pool party but he won't tell me. Is it something really bad that happened? I think he was the only one that didn't get drunk as he put it like that and I saw Mason walk down the sidewalk. I ran up to him and pulled him in an ally. I pinned him against the wall and he looked scared for a split second.

"Oh my god I think I'm about to get mugged." Mason said and looked at me. "What?"

"What happened at the party?" I yelled and Mason looked at me.

"Your eyes turned black." Mason said.

"I don't care. Tell me." I said irritated with him.

"We made a promise." Mason said.

"So." I said.

"I don't want to break this promise." Mason said. Ok, he is getting on my nerves with this promise of his and I glared at him. "Ok. I'll tell. You were drunk and high."

"What else happened?" I said mad.

"You sang at a sing off." Mason said and some of my memory is coming back to me.

"What are you hiding?" I said getting pissed off at him now.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell?" Mason said. So it's something about a girl. What did I do?

"Tell me now." I said feeling anger run throw my veins. Why do I want to know what happened at the pool party? I really have no clue.

"I can't tell you." Mason said and I looked at him.

"Tell me." I said through gritted teeth and Mason looked like he could snap any moment.

"You want to know!" Mason yelled at me louder than Sam and pinned me against the other wall with much force.

"Yeah." I said.

"Fine. You almost had sex with her." Mason said and left go of my shoulders. Mason sat on the ground and I did the same shocked. "She ran up to me after the party and said that you two almost had sex. She made me promise not to tell and how did she know me I have no clue." I am still shocked to know that.

"Who is she?" I asked and Mason shrugged.

"I don't know. Strawberry brown hair, around five foot three, around our age, and probably goes to a different school." Mason said and stood up. "When are you going to tell your friends you smoke?" I shrugged and I wondered about that to.

"How is your and Rachel's relationship?" I said and Mason looked at me.

"We're not dating." Mason said. "I wish." Mason left and I'm still shocked with what I learned.

* * *

A/N: Shame on Freddie. I couldn't think of anything else for Freddie to do that's bad so that idea popped into my head.


	6. Chapter 6

No one's POV

Freddie looked at his watch and ran to the door. Carly looked at Freddie's jacket.

"Wait your jacket." Carly said and Freddie shrugged.

"I'll get it tomorrow. I have to get home." Freddie said and left. Carly grabbed Freddie's jacket and folded it in half. A box of cigarettes and a lighter fell on the box. Sam looked at Carly bend down and grabbed the two items. Carly opened the box and looked at the cigarettes that's missing some.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked.

"Freddie's jacket pocket." Carly said.

"How did Fredher get those?" Sam asked.

* * *

Sam's POV

"I don't know. It's bad for you. You could die from smoking. Get black lungs and die." Carly said spazzing out like the time when she found out about Fredfus and mine first kiss.

I mean I understand why Fredfus didn't tell us because he doesn't want Carly to spaz out like that. "Why are we going to do about it." Carly looked at me.

"Slap some sense into him." I said loudly.

"Yeah." Carly said and we walked to Fredwhip's apartment.

* * *

No one's POV

Carly and Sam pounded on the door. Carly still held the cigarettes and lighter in her head.

"Freddie open up!" Sam yelled and Marissa's mom opened the door.

"Where's Freddie?" Carly said.

"In his room, why?" Marissa said and Sam pushed past her. Carly followed and Sam opened the door to Freddie's room. Carly closed the door and Freddie looked at them.

"What's the meaning of you smoking?" Carly yelled.

"Wait." Freddie said and shook his leg. A big brown and yellow stripped tarantula came out of his pants landing on the floor. Carly held a scream and Sam's eyes widened. "Well I hope you found what your looking for." The tarantula started to walk away and Freddie grabbed it.

"Throw it away." Carly said.

"I have it to give it back to Mason." Freddie said.

"Mason has a pet tarantula?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I think it crawled up my leg when Mason let it walk around his room." Freddie said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Why are you smoking?" Carly yelled.

"This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you would freak out it." Freddie yelled back.

"We're best friends. You promised no more secrets." Carly said angry. "And we promised we tell each other everything." Freddie got angry because Carly's spazzing out like the time that Freddie and Sam had shared their first kiss.

"I don't have to you EVERYTHING! It's my life not yours! When I was sleeping you texted me at one in the morning!" Freddie yelled.

"So." Carly replied back angrily.

"I didn't know how to reply because I was sleeping and didn't want to be awake texting you at in the morning." Freddie said trying to be calm.

"Well I thought you were having a nightmare." Carly said.

"I remember you texted me while I was in the bathroom." Freddie said.

"I thought you might fall in." Carly said and Sam is just watching.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you about me smoking. You spazz out." Freddie said.

"Smoking is bad for you." Carly said.

"I don't care if I die. Princess Puckett over there would throw a party on my grave." Freddie said and Sam's eyes widened a little.

"Hey. Take that back." Sam threatened.

"Smoking can give you lung cancer." Carly said. "Then you die."

"Why do you care? You don't care about me. You care about yourself." Freddie said and Mason walked in holding his backpack looking like a five year old boy that's lost.

"What's going on in here?" Mason said.

"Just having a discussion." Carly said.

"At first when I heard muffled yelling, I thought it was a couple arguing about who cheated on who." Mason said having a scared look in his eyes.

"No. We're just having a loud creative discussion." Carly said calmly to Mason and looked at Freddie.

"A fight." Freddie said.

"A loud creative discussion." Carly said.

"A fight." Freddie said.

"Loud creative discussion." Carly said.

"I can't believe you're fighting about if you're having a fight." Mason said.

"Why do you care if I might lung cancer?" Freddie said.

"Your my friend." Carly said and Freddie scoffed.

"You don't act like it. You seem to use me." Freddie said and Mason is watching their fight go down.

"Why are you smoking?" Carly said.

"I like it." Freddie said in a strange tone.

"Do you know where my pet tarantula is?" Mason said and Freddie handed the spider to Mason. Mason grabbed a jar out of his backpack and took the lid off. Mason dropped the spider in the jar and screwed the lid on.

"So." Freddie countered.

"It's gives you bad breath, yellow teeth, and stinks." Carly said.

"Who wants to walk smelling like an ashtray Fredsmoke?" Sam said.

"That's why I smoke. To relieve my stress. Sam is mean to me and I found a why to slowly kill myself that way I can stop being a waste of space." Freddie said. "As Sam puts it."

"It feels like I stepped into one of my Aunt's favorite soap opera." Mason said.

"Stop smoking." Carly said getting agitated with Freddie.

"I heard that from Mason. Now you?" Freddie said getting angry.

"Who wants to date someone that smells like an ashtray?" Carly said.

"Who wants to date you?" Freddie said never meaning to speak that thought and Mason tried not to laugh at that.

"Did you tell them about the pool party?" Mason said and left fast.

"Pool party?" Carly said and looked at Freddie.

"I went to a pool party and somehow got drunk and high. I don't know how that happened." Freddie said and looked at them.

"Look I'm not going to hang out with someone who smokes." Carly said.

"Oh look. You somehow made everything about you." Freddie said. "If your my friend you wouldn't care about me smoking. I mean you like Sam for who she is. You don't like me for smoking, drinking, and getting high. That's who I am."

"It's different." Carly said.

"Mason is right. You don't like me. You just use me." Freddie said and left.

"I didn't mean it like that." Carly said and walked after him.

"Yes you did. Don't deny it." Freddie said and the two girls ran after him.

* * *

A/N: Here's the drama scene. Sorry for not making it seem like you're right in the room with them.


	7. Chapter 7

No one's POV

Rachel is walking down the street angrily and Mason is following.

"Can we talk about it?" Mason said and Rachel turned around.

"Go stab some girl in an alley and say 'duh I stabbed someone.'" Rachel said and used a deep voice.

"Look I'm nothing like my dad. Sure I got my anger issues from my dad and learned sarcasm from him. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be a murder." Mason said and Rachel just started at him. Rachel was about to walk away and got gently pinned against an alley wall.  
"Don't stab me." Rachel said.

"I'm not. Just listen to me." Mason said.

"I will once you release me." Rachel said and felt Mason let go of her arms. "I'm listening."

"I'm not going to be like my dad. This is why I didn't tell you. You're treating me differently." Mason said and Rachel chewed on her lower lip. "Until you stop treating me like a murderer I think we should stop hanging out." Rachel looked at Mason with mascara running down her cheeks and she threw her arms around his burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I lost my dad, my brothers, and my two boyfriends. Well those two loved Carly." Rachel said and felt Mason's arms around her in a hug. "Please don't leave me."

"You were going to leave me." Mason said.

"I was just mad that you never told me and it was going to take time to sink in." Rachel said and felt Mason stroke her hair.

"I won't." Mason said and kissed the top of her head. They pulled away from each other and they walked to a bench. Rachel's mascara is still running down her face and Mason looked at her.

"Wipe the mascara away." Mason said and gently whipped the mascara away, then wiped his finger on Rachel's shirt. Rachel smiled and Mason pointed. "Hey look. There's Rachel." Rachel smiled more. "I think your two ex-boyfriends are idiots."

"I know you don't like them because they broke with me." Rachel said.

"No I mean they broke up with a wonderful, pretty, amazing girl who puts others before her." Mason said and Rachel looked down blushing. Mason and Rachel looked at each other. They sat closer to each other and Rachel looked in Mason's eyes. Rachel and Mason started to kiss each other. Rachel cupped Mason's cheek and felt Mason place his hand on Rachel's cheek. The two heard running and they pulled away from each other. Spencer is holding something and Carly is wet. The two are running.

"Spencer that belt is bad luck." Carly said and they looked at each other. They looked at Freddie holding a box of cigarettes and Sam is chasing after him.

"Give me those back right now!" Sam yelled.

"Never." Freddie said and the two on the bench looked at each other.

"Weirdest day ever." Mason said and Rachel nodded.

"Uh-uh." Rachel said and they scooted away from each other. Mason looked down.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short sucky chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have.


	8. Chapter 8

No one's POV

Rachel is leading Mason to Carly's apartment and Mason is refusing.

"No." Mason said.

"Come on." Rachel said.

"I'm scared." Mason said.

"They will accept you as you are. Even though your in the Witness Protection Program." Rachel said and then walked in forcefully opening the door loudly. "What up?"

"What?" Sam said.

"Mason has to you something." Rachel said and Mason looked at Carly.

"I saw you yesterday. Why were you wet?" Mason asked chickening out.

"I feel in a pond." Carly said.

"Oh. Ok. Bye." Mason said and Rachel glared at him, her eyes saying 'tell them or I'll tell.' "There's one little thing that I haven't told Freddie in six years." Freddie arched an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Freddie said, holding a bottle of Root Beer and he started to drink some of it.

"I'm in the Witness Protection Program." Mason said and Freddie did a spit take, then started coughing. They looked at him. "Are you dying over there?"

"I'm fine. What happened?" Freddie said and wiped his mouth off. Freddie set the bottle on the counter.

"My dad stabbed his girlfriend eighty times with a knife and threatened to stab me in an alley." Mason said, feeling like a burden has been lifting off his shoulders and smiled. "My mom is also a stripper."

"His mom is hot." Freddie said and got smacked with a pillow with so much force that he fell to the ground. Freddie stood up. "I got hit with a pillow." Mason smiled.

"Oops." Mason said being sarcastic and stopped smiling.

"Why did your dad threatened to stab you?" Carly asked.

"Is there an invisible sound-proof wall blocking your ears?" Mason asked annoyed.

"No." Carly said.

"Why do you seem to annoy me?" Mason said.

"What did you dad say when he threatened you?" Sam asked.

"He said 'tell anyone, I'll stab you in an alley.'" Mason said. "I didn't tell anyone. I drew pictures."

"You must have nightmares." Freddie said.

"Sometimes. Not very much." Mason said and looked down thinking. Carly, Freddie, and Sam looked at him. Mason looked up and looked at Rachel. "What about you? What's your secret?"

"You know me." Rachel said.

"Yeah. But still." Mason said and Rachel walked to the coffee table. Rachel placed her foot on the coffee table and raised her pant leg up. They saw a butterfly and star tattoo under her ankle.

"That's my secret." Rachel said and Mason nodded.

"Cool." Mason said and Rachel stood close to Mason. Mason felt weird inside and just stared at her.

"What about your secret Freddie?" Carly asked.

"You found out my secret. I smoke. I'm trying to quit though." Freddie said.

"Really." Carly said and set a box of cigarettes on the counter. Freddie reached for the box and his hand shook. Freddie smacked his hand on the counter.

"I hurt myself to remind me not to smoke." Freddie said.

"Good." Mason said and looked at Carly. "What's your secret."

"I dated Griffin behind Spencer's back." Carly said and Sam snickered. They looked at her.

"I secretly watch Days Of our Lives." Sam said and they looked at her. "Yup. I watch a soap opera." Sam smiled and they looked at each other.

"I now feel closer to you." Mason said and they nodded. "I feel better when I told you that I saw my dad murder someone." Rachel smiled and Mason sighed. The teens got in a group hug smiling.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short story and sucky ending. I'm already working on another story for iCarly.


	9. Chapter 9

No one's POV

Sam is sitting on the couch watching Days Of our Lives and is interested in it. Freddie kept staring at the box of cigarettes and narrowed his eyes.

"They're mocking me." Freddie said and Mason snapped a rubber band at Freddie's arm. "Thanks." Carly hung up the phone and looked at Mason.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Carly said.

"A mom who doesn't strip for money." Mason said and Carly stared at him. Rachel is tracing the star tattoo under her ankle.

"If you steal a sign want would happen?" Rachel asked.

"You get a fine." Mason said.

"How do you know?" Freddie said.

"How do you think I got that Thickly Settled sign in my room?" Mason said.

"Well I did lose my shoe in your room." Freddie said.

"Shoe? You could lose your whole leg in my room." Mason said and opened his backpack he brought.

"Did you dad hugged you?" Sam asked.

"Once. Then I figured out he stole my money." Mason said and took out a square present. "This is for you Freddie." Freddie grabbed the present and opened it. Freddie looked at a CD case.

"A CD case." Freddie said.

"A Anti-Virus CD, to get rid of the virus in your computer." Mason said.

"Thanks." Freddie said and Mason grabbed a box.

"This is for you, Rachel." Mason said and Rachel grabbed it. Rachel took the wrapping paper off and looked at a yin-yang necklace.

"This is awesome." Rachel said and Mason handed Sam a box in wrapping paper. Sam opened it and looked at a VIP pass.

"A VIP pass." Sam said.

"A year long VIP pass to Bacon of the World club." Mason said.

"How did you get this?" Sam said.

"My Aunt Maggie is dating the manager." Mason said.

"Where's my gift?" Carly said and Mason grabbed a box. Mason handed it to her and Carly opened it. Carly looked at a bracelet. "Freddie got a anti-virus CD, Rachel got a yin-yang symbol necklace, Sam got a VIP pass to Bacon of the World club, and I got a bracelet."

"Merry Christmas." Sam, Mason, Rachel, Freddie, and Carly said in unison, then got in a group hug smiling.

* * *

A/N: Here you guys go. I hope this warms your heart. Also, Merry Christmas everyone.


	10. Note 1

Don't worry readers. I know you like this story, but I'm working on two stories that you can like to.

Also sorry for the short story to. One story that hasn't been published will be up sometime soon and mostly because I'm still doing my research for

the unpublished story. I'll give you a hint for the unpublished story, it has something to do with color.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's a chapter for this story that I put on hold while I work on my other story iHave a secret girlfriend.

* * *

No one's POV

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Rachel is sitting in a waiting room in a hospital. A woman walked in wearing high heels, a red tank top, and a really short skirt.

"Please tell me that Freddie's the one in the emergency room, instead of Mason." The woman who clearly is Mason's mom said.

"Hey." Freddie said. "That was rude." Freddie just stared at Marian.

"Yup." Mason's mom Marian said.

"I now know were Mason got his meanness from." Rachel said and looked at her phone.

"What are you looking at?" Carly said and Rachel looked at her.

"Pictures of UFOs." Rachel said.

"UFOs?" Asked Carly, very confused.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"She's obsessed with UFOs." Marian said.

"At least I don't go to UFO conventions." Rachel said. "If UFO conventions are real." Rachel thought about it and started to type on her phone. A doctor walked out and they looked at the doctor named Jeff.

"You could visit Mason." The doctor said and they walked to a room. They walked in to see Mason sitting cross-legged sitting on a bed really depressed.

"What happened?" Marian said and sat on the bed next to Mason. Marian looked at her son and shrugged.

"I fell out of a tree." Mason said and looked down at a plain cast that he could probably hurt someone with.

"At least you could have people sign your cast." Freddie said and Sam smacked the back of Freddie's head. "Hey."

"He was trying to cheer me up. I think." Mason said and looked at his mom. "I thought you were at work." Marian looked at him.

"I was then I got a call from Rachel saying that you were in a hospital." Marian said.

"Did you know that she's obsessed with UFOs?" Carly said referring to Rachel and Mason nodded.

"Yeah. She writes with her right hand, but she can say the alphabet backwards, she brushes her teeth twice to warn of bad luck." Mason said. "At night she brushes her teeth four times to warn off bad dreams." Rachel smiled.

"So she knows the ABCs backwards and forward?" Freddie said.

"Nope just backwards." Rachel said.

"Say the alphabet forwards." Sam said.

"A,b,c,d-" Rachel said slowly, becoming very confused.

"Wow." Carly said and they looked at her. Rachel looked at Mason. "Why did you fall out of a tree?" Mason looked at Carly.

"You annoy me." Mason said.

"Hey." Carly said and Mason shrugged.

"It's sure true." Mason said and looked at the floor pattern.

* * *

A/N: A stupid ending for this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the stupid title.

* * *

No one's POV

Mason walked to Rachel and pointed to his cast.

"Look I got some of my friends to sign it." Mason said smiling and Rachel looked at the cast.

"Sky, Rain, Lightning, Thunder, Fire, Prodigy, and Champion." Rachel said and looked at Mason.

"Those are their names." Mason said.

"Prodigy?" Rachel said.

"Her first name is Charlie." Mason said.

"A girl named Charlie?" Rachel said confused.

"I didn't name her." Mason said.

"So your friends are girls?" Rachel said getting jealous at that. _Well, he's not my boyfriend so that leaves me a right to protect my friend from getting heartbroken._ Rachel thought.

"No, Fire happens to be a guy with a love of fire." Mason said.

"So Lightning has a love for lightning?" Rachel mocked.

"No, she has a crush on Thunder." Mason said.

"Thunder?" Rachel said confused.

"Thunder is a guy." Mason said.

"So Prodigy has a crush on Champion." Rachel mocked again.

"Yes." Mason said and Rachel became confused.

"What about Rain and Fire?" Rachel said really confused.

"They have a crush on each other but Fire doesn't know about his crush on Rain because he has a crush on Sky." Mason said.

"So Rain likes Fire, but Fire likes Sky." Rachel said.

"Yeah." Mason said.

"Then who does Sky like? Cloud?" Rachel mocked again.

"No." Mason said.

"You have a friend name Cloud?" Rachel said really confused.

"No." Mason said and Rachel stared at him. "I have to get the cast off in three weeks."

"Nice useful information." Rachel said.

"I know sarcasm and I didn't tell you to use it." Mason said messing around with her and Rachel looked at him wondering how Mason knew she was being sarcastic.

* * *

A/N: Another filler chapter and stupid ending.


	13. Chapter 13

No one's POV

Mason, Carly, Sam, Rachel, and Freddie is in Carly's apartment. Carly is still confused about Mason's friends.

"So you don't have a friend named Cloud?" Carly said.

"I said no five times." Mason said. "And who names their kid Cloud?"

"What about you're other friends?" Carly said. "Sky, Rain, Fire, Lightning, Thunder, Prodigy, and Champion?"

"Prodigy has a first name." Mason said.

"What's Prodigy's first name?" Carly tested.

"Charlie." Mason said.

"Who names their daughter Charlie?" Carly said.

"How should I know?" Mason said.

"How's your mom?" Freddie said.

"Fine." Mason said. "I heard smoking gives you lung cancer. You should go to the hospital to check if you have lung cancer or not." Freddie stared at him and nodded worried about his health.

Mason, Carly, Sam, and Rachel is sitting in the hospital waiting room. Mason grabbed a random magazine. Mason opened the magazine and Rachel looked at him.

"You're not really reading that magazine." Racel said and her friend smacked her arm.

"Maybe I was reading." Mason said and then read two words. "Ah. Oh my god my eyes hurt." Rachel just stared at him and started to laugh out of nowhere. Mason looked at Rachel.

"Why am I laughing?" Rachel said confused and looked at Mason.

_What the hell?_ Mason thought and just stared at Rachel. Freddie walked to them.

"So do you have cancer?" Sam asked.

"No." Freddie said. "I'm glad I stopped smoking before I ended up with it." Mason nodded.

"Let's go." Rachel said and they walked out the door. Rachel grabbed Mason's hand and rested her head on Mason's shoulder smiling.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter I would have to end this story.


	14. Note 2

I need some votes for a story that I'm want to do. Here's some plot ideas.

iAm colorblind-Freddie's friend Mason has a secret that he's colorblind. Freddie, Carly, and Sam doesn't know that he is. What will happen when Mason shows signs that he is?

iAm seeing Triple-There's these three fourteen year olds going to Ridgeway. Carly, Sam, Freddie don't know that two boys and one girl are triplets. When Sam, Freddie, and Carly find out can they try to get their band on iCarly?

Which one do you guys like best? I personally like iAm seeing Triple.


End file.
